


Variation 7

by seekingferret



Series: The Jessica Goldberg Variations [8]
Category: Merchant of Venice - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like this shape who you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variation 7

There is a moment, when Jessica is seven years old. If you were to ask her about it as an adult, she would deny remembering it, but some part of her must. Moments like this shape who you are. 

Jessica is playing with a toy boat on one of the canals. Her father is busy, her mother is dead, and she is off in a world by herself. She is imagining running her own company, sending dozens of trading ships out across the world. Lorenzo runs up to her, as if to play with her. He is ten, much bigger than her, and he does not wear a skullcap on his head. He leans down over her and spits in her face. "Jew," he says, and he runs away.


End file.
